


十八（一）

by iamxiaohao



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamxiaohao/pseuds/iamxiaohao





	十八（一）

＊ooc 有R18

我整个十八岁是在俞府度过的

我们平井家与俞家世代交好，爹娘今年要回家乡一趟，理所应当就把我托给俞老爷看着，临行前他们不停地叮嘱我，如果事情办好了一定尽快回来，我一边挤眼泪一边心里偷着乐，巴不得他们能在那儿多呆上两年——我小时候总爱往俞家跑，俞老爷待我比对他家独生女还要好得多，俞家大小姐俞定延又与我同岁，同龄人之间没什么代沟隔阂，玩的亲得不得了。不过那都是很久前的事了

那年也是我第一次见到名井南，在下着细雨，俞定延大病初愈的时候。我刚住进来时俞定延被怪病折磨得快死了，整日瞪着双血红色的眼睛，歇斯底里地喊有人要杀她，那可怖的哀嚎每天都在整个宅院里骤然响起，我也听得惶惶不可终日。好在近来倒是不会再这么折腾，兴许是俞府上下忙前忙后，将病治得差不多了，能走能跑能跳，但精气神还是缓不过来，头发在她之前发疯的时候被自己剪得很短，巴掌大的脸蛋更显得颓唐清瘦，人也是惨白的，亚麻棉的长衣被一副单薄的骨架撑起，俞定延歪着靠在床上，盯着管事身边的女孩，不声不响，目光有点涣散

女孩是俞老爷从城北慈幼院带回来的，虽然爹娘严禁我往那块跑，但那地方干的什么勾当我也听说了个大概，大抵是一些不太好的事情，有个最难听的说法是学怎么在榻上服侍老爷少爷们的活，我觉着奇怪，明明那样多安置孤儿们的地方，非挑了个是非争议颇多的，好在女孩现在挂在俞家之下，在外算是俞家半个小女儿，人们也不敢乱传流言。听闻她是院里最听话最漂亮的孩子，花了大价钱才将她领来，无非是俞老爷想给成天郁郁不振的俞定延找个伴

我觉得新奇，也饶有兴趣地盯住那女孩看，穿着白地灰条的绸衫，第一印象是笼统的白，看着竟有种白無垢的味道，细胳膊细腿，也就十五岁上下的样子，出乎意料的是她身上并没有我想象中的一股子妖媚劲儿，反而有着与俞定延相左的气氛，病恹恹的，残破却漂亮，五官素净清秀，眉若羽玉，目似点漆，裹挟住了雨天的阴翳，清冷的，无垠的，带着很遥远的脆弱和悲恸，给人一种怜爱之美，细软的刘海服帖地搭在额前，发丝之后藏了双含着一汪春泉似的温润眼眸，阖着眼帘时像片微风中的柳叶。她默默地低着头，偶尔抬眼，小心地瞥一眼俞定延，再瞥一眼我，我与她对视的一瞬间心脏豁地钝痛起来，竟很可恶地萌生了有点肮脏的想法，如果和她做那种事情会是什么感觉

管事说这孩子父母死得早，她在那场大火中死里逃生，没人知道她的姓氏，都喊她南南，至于她姓名井也是后来才知道的事。我便也跟着喊了声南南，真是又嗲又娇气的名字，名井南眨了眨她那双浸着清水的漂亮眼睛，细声细气地应了我

就在管事要带名井南出去时，我看到俞定延那青灰色干枯的嘴唇翕动起来，眼周逐渐氤氲起一圈水汽，整个人显得鲜活了几分

“南南，南南…”

她的声音像被扯裂的丝帛，我和管事却是又惊又喜，这是她发病的几个月来第一次清醒地说出话

“南南，这家伙好像很喜欢你。”

我对着名井南嬉皮笑脸，她起初有些木讷地看着我，继而也低低地害羞地笑了，从那一刻我就有了种朦朦胧胧的意识，它蠢蠢欲动，破茧而出，我的十八岁里是有什么东西在生长了

我至今活了十八年，和俞定延呆一起十八年。打小开始咱俩就不算什么善茬，用我娘的话说，我跟俞定延搁一块简直是臭味相投，沆瀣一气，但我知道她骂的所有词都只针对我一个人的，其实我爹我娘疼俞定延疼得紧，因为俞太太走得早，再加上俞定延确实比我机灵不少，懂得怎么在长辈面前装出一副又乖又礼貌的样子，又能说会道，讨得一群大人们很是欢喜

俞太太去世后俞老爷没再娶女人，俞家便只有这么一个宝贝千金大小姐，俞老爷更是爱女心切，衣食住行安排得样样周到，可是全然不够了解女儿，只古板刻薄地教她这样那样做，俞老爷极讲究一些规矩，屋里摆设都得遵从风水，对女儿也要用条条框框锢起来，俞定延却管这些说是“封建迷信害死人”，这大小姐偏偏没个大小姐该有的样儿，就爱跟她爹往死里作对，时不时闹一出失踪的把戏，整个俞府也得跟着鸡飞狗跳好几日，最后以关禁闭的惩罚告终

可能这样比我爹拿笤帚抽我屁股听起来要好很多，我却觉得关禁闭对俞定延来说才是最残忍，她好像生来就应该活在风和阳光里，那天我路过俞府，俞定延就支着下巴撑在窗台上，盯着不远处长得很高的梧桐，直愣愣的，眼底晃晃悠悠飘下一片绿叶，顽劣也变成沉痛的了，凋落枯萎腐烂，养分渗进土粒，又生出一颗新的树，它们春生秋死，永不停歇，在她眼里只是一瞬间

也不知道是从哪生得个玩世不恭的性子，俞氏那么大家业给她抛脑后忘了个精光，反倒练就一身上树捉鸟下河摸鱼的本领，疯了满身泥巴再被俞家管事提溜着回去，管事恨得牙直痒，对俞定延又怎么也生不起气来，只能念念叨叨地数落她又在该念书的时候偷摸出去玩，还撺掇别人，真是个大祸害，看老爷这回不扒了你这淘丫头的皮

她撺掇祸害的人那必定就是我，我跟俞定延就是拴在一根绳上的蚂蚱，爹娘肯定早和俞老爷通过风了，我回去也没好日子过

果不其然，我被我娘通体骂了个遍，好不容易等她消了火，俞定延又叩响我家书屋的窗

“平井桃。”

我把头埋在书里不理睬她

“平井桃平井桃。”  
“平井桃！”

我被她敲得心烦意乱，又怕爹娘听见，赶紧把窗户推开，她眯起眼睛，露着一口白而齐的牙齿，会意地把食指竖起贴在唇上

“我今天不再同你玩啦，前天我可被我娘教训得够惨了。”

“脸皮那样薄呢？说上两句怕什么，你看我爹把我揍的。”

俞定延把衣袖捋上去，露出好几道青紫色的斑痕

“你爹下手也忒狠了吧。”

“他就整天逼我认真念书，好继承他那点破财钱，可我偏不。”

俞定延气愤地挥挥拳头，又趴在窗台上嘿嘿笑了起来

“反正你读书都在打瞌睡，耗着也是耗着，听说城南那条河这几日漫上了河滩，都快到巨岩下啦，还多了许多小鱼儿，看完了再去集市，我给你买猪脚吃…”

我实在是拗不过她，再加上本身也对念书深恶痛绝，讨价还价了一番要先去买猪脚，最后还是好了伤疤忘了疼，乐呵呵地翻窗偷跑走了

俞定延对城南的河情有独钟。我原先怕水，一来二去被带得也敢在水浅的地方扑腾两下，俞定延总爱拿我作乐，冷不丁地撞我一下，又把我往水里摁，非要见我灌两大口水才恶劣地笑起来，然后一头扎进水深的地方，像条鱼似的自在快活

“你带了纸没？”

“做什么？”

我把拿猪脚的手往裤子上抹了下，从口袋里掏出不知什么时候叠着塞进去的牛皮纸，都蹭出毛边了，俞定延还高兴地接过去，趴在布满尘土砂砾的河滩上，哼着曲，闷头认认真真折出一只船来，她得意地举起来向我扬了扬，顾不上拍打掉衣服上的灰就爬起来往河边跑

“你猜猜它能走多远。”

我咽下最后一口肉，“五尺？十尺？二十尺最多了。”

“屁嘞，啃你的猪脚吧。哪里止二十尺，它一定能游好远的，要一直远到找也找不到。游出这条河就是海，说不定能游到洋人那儿。”俞定延低头摩挲小纸船，“教我书的先生说，荼城外的世界很大很大，大得跑不到尽头，我总有一天要出荼城看看的，我才不要被拴在俞家的一亩三分地里，和那些破规矩绑一辈子。”

“那是当然的，我爹娘说回家乡要坐大船坐三整天。”

我摆弄着吃剩下的猪脚骨头，有一句没一句地听俞定延发牢骚，我始终没法明白她的心思，如果我也像她出生在那样优渥的家庭里，宁愿被关在宅子里过衣来伸手，饭来张口的日子，整座荼城谁不愿意当俞家的千金，可真正的千金却成天只想着怎么摆脱一块人人眼馋的大金坨

俞定延卷着裤腿往河里走，深一脚浅一脚，小心翼翼地捧住小纸船送进水中，我坐在岸边看那小船徐徐向前游，遇着水流很艰难地晃了两下，一个小水花打过来，小船直接翻了个底，我嗤笑起来

“还想游到洋人那，做梦去吧。”

俞定延盯着沉下去的小水涡，什么也没说，追着纸船跑过去，河水打着转儿没过她的脚踝、细腰，最后她纵身一跃，就化作了另一只纸船

我看着俞定延往远边游，她游得太快了，渐渐看不清水里的影子，再向前水流可就变得急了，我在原地蹲了半晌也不见人回来，就沿着她的方向去追，直追到河堤旁没路再供我走了，我才忙着着急起来，是不是在哪儿被水鬼拖了去，水声太大我没听见喊救命？我赶紧又掉头往回找，弯着腰往水底下细细地看，只见一团黑乎乎的影子向我这浮上来，冲破水面时溅了我一身冰凉

“怎么没淹死你呢！”

我不断地咒骂她，俞定延显得好快乐，嘻嘻哈哈笑出一口整齐洁白的牙，湿透的头发乱糟糟地贴在脸上，她伸出手胡乱抹了一把，粼粼波光全落进她的眼里

“我刚刚想好了，我是下决心要离开这里的，就算有一天我要死了的话，就把我扔进这条河里吧！”

俞定延将手狠狠劈进水里，一下，两下，她咬着牙，仿佛誓要使尽了力气一般，极其拼命地把水花送上半空

“快长大啊！逃走啊！逃出去啊！”

她叫嚷闹腾了好一会，歇下来时累得呼哧呼哧急促地喘了几口气，睁大了眼睛有点迷茫地看看我，最后望向了河的另一头

在那之后俞定延很久都没来找过我了，我以为是俞老爷一气之下给她禁了足，可是就凭那家伙满脑袋歪点子，阎王爷也困不住她，我左等右等还是没打听到动静，按捺不住就翻了俞府的围墙

我从窗外往屋里看，俞定延额前搭着用水浸过的丝巾，翘个二郎腿，仰着躺在榻上翻连环画，她歪头瞥见我，一个鲤鱼打挺弹起来，我看她眼泡有点浮肿，鼻头连带着脸颊都红扑扑的，八成是因为那天水凉着了寒，便幸灾乐祸地调侃她禁不得风吹雨打

“开什么玩笑，我可是铁打钢筑的。”

俞定延使劲拍了两下她那副单薄的胸膛，用力过猛拍岔了气，又不停地咳起来，活脱脱一个病号模样，这么算来那天到现在都快半个月了，难怪瘦得连脸颊肉都凹了下去。我见她实在是病得不轻，就让她好生歇着，临走之前俞定延还不忘拉着我，等她好了要邀我来俞府大院里，摘入秋后的第一茬桂花回去做糕点吃

但她的病似乎就不见好转了，我爹也忽然之间也把教我书的先生请走了，带我去上全日制的私塾，我本来很抗拒，他们又拿为我好的一套说辞搪塞我，我一点办法也没有，大人做了认为正确的决定后，哪会把小孩子的想法放在眼里，我后来想来想去也琢磨不出这样做的合适的理由，我觉得他们就是想把我从俞定延身边支开

我怀疑爹娘派了人跟踪我，每次我向通往俞府的路走时，总会有人很及时地抓我回去，很长一段时间后，有一天我偷听到爹娘打算去俞府，我死活求他们让我跟去，但是我爹嘱咐我到那儿千万别随意乱跑，定延的病没好，会打扰到她休养，我夸张地用力点着头，管他说了什么，该怎么做是我的事

时隔许久再进俞府，我都快摸不清路了，整个宅子大变了一个样。我从大门口石狮上吊的一串串铜钱就感觉心里不大舒坦，门庭两边的桂花树都枯死了，屋里也不点油灯，全是飘飘忽忽的烛焰，厅堂正中央的镀金阿弥陀佛换成了我叫不上名来的佛像，看起来有些诡谲，我还没来得及端详清佛像的模样，我爹就来赶我出去，他们向来不喜欢我和俞定延在旁边听到谈话，可是谁稀罕呐，大人总是把破事讲得头头是道

我在偌大的俞府里漫无目的地闲逛，俞家的佣人们都认得我，路过时都得向我问候两句，我怕人多了招来管事，他一定不同意我去看俞定延，恐怕还会向我爹娘告发

我绕开佣人们常待的地方，悄悄摸上二楼，走廊和楼梯两旁都挂着铃铛，风一吹叮叮当当响个不停。我上了楼，远远就见到了俞定延的屋，外面贴了好多写着字的黄色宽纸条，不知道做什么用的，门开出一道缝，我小心地溜过去，屋里很暗，每个墙角各点了一支蜡烛，窗子也封死了，那扇我之前总是与她敲暗号的窗子，俞定延就坐在那下面，门缝投进去的一束光刚刚好好敷住如同猫一样短而小的脸，映得脸颊上明的暗的黑白斑驳，我眯着眼仔细盯住看，才发现那一条条暗的是像被挠出来的伤痕

管事正站在俞定延身边，我听不清他在说什么，屋里她以前爱收集的一些小玩意全然不见了踪影，就剩一张桌和一张床了，都用棉布裹着棱角。我在门外向她挥挥手，俞定延抬起头，眼睛似睁非睁僵直地望着我，好像庭院里那几棵死掉的桂花树，我指指自己，做着“是我”的口型，她整个人依旧空洞又呆滞，我听到我的胸口很响地咯噔一声，好像心脏一下子重重砸在脚上的声音，管事顺着她的目光发现了我，赶忙过来用身体把门缝堵住

“平井小姐，大小姐的病还没好清，今天怕是没法同你一道出门了。”

我装模作样地点点头，趿拉趿拉地踢着脚走开，到拐弯的地方躲着往回偷瞄了一眼，管事用了一根很粗的铁链拴在门把上

再到后来爹娘就把我撇在俞府了，本来客房是挨着俞定延的屋，但当时管事为了照顾她搬了进去，俞老爷就让人收拾了管事原先住的屋，让我委屈几天，我倒是不太在意这些，只是管事的屋离俞定延好远，我更没法轻易去看她了

我刚住进去的那两天，俞定延发病发得厉害，有时候大晚上的忽然就喊起来，我听不太清，大多数就是“有人”，“放我出去”一类的话，我从窗子往外看，管事他们一伙人正急急忙忙地往俞定延屋那儿赶，我却只能干着急，好想随他们一块儿去，俞定延到底怎么了，怎的就得上这样的病，为什么她要出来却不给她出来，又为什么不让我去看看我的好朋友呢？我躺在床上翻来覆去地想，一丁点头绪也没有，恍惚间想到她那天蜷着腿坐在窗下，烛火照得人微茫苍白，黑色的阴霾在她脚边流淌，孤独沉寂得像一张遗落的剪影，和枯死的桂花树们融为一体，那个场景看得我浑身哪哪儿都刺痛着，每当回想起来总是感到难以名状的悲哀

正巧那段时间城里也不大太平，总有死人的传闻，说是死状惨烈，肉还被一片片削了下来，我听着又惊悚又恶心，不敢再出宅子了，成天只得一个人在俞府里来来回回地转悠，无趣得很。有时候趁着佣人们进屋里收拾略略偷窥一眼，俞定延安静的时候还是爱坐在窗台下往外看，可是窗户都被纸和布糊得密不透光，也不知道她在看些什么，她好像永远被城南的河困住了

我不敢再多瞧一眼，怕管事将我一样囚禁起来，折返回屋的路上发现俞府里竟来了许多外人，神棍打扮，都披着粗麻毯般的黑袍，乱七八糟地敲响他们的破铜烂铁，带头那老家伙乌油油的头发像两条又长又皱的抹布，在那尊古怪佛像下激烈地连唱带叫，汗从厚重的须发里一点点洇湿出来，那两条抹布湿乎乎地粘在了两颊上，俞老爷在扭曲扎耳的乐声叫声中很虔诚地向佛像叩了几个头，老神棍举着拴上五颜六色飘带的长杖挥舞几下，念叨着我听不懂的语言——我越来越无法懂得这里的一切了，他们简直像一群从乱冢里爬出来的鬼

这种奇怪又沉闷的生活伴了我好一阵子，在这之间，我有天在俞府里看到了爹娘，以为他们是提前解决了要事来领我回去，那自然是十万个不情愿，我躲进灶屋不想被发现，他们后脚就尾随着进了来，但好像根本没有在意到我，爹将手里封住的陶瓷坛子交给了俞老爷，他们很快地逃跑似的离开了，我不知道为何回日本的爹娘会突然出现在这，如果问起来肯定又是“小孩子不要管”的事情，那之后又见他们来过几次，不过我一点也不想去关心，因为听说俞定延的病已经渐渐有了好转

俞定延在名井南来后精神恢复得很好，也说了很多话，但还是不怎么出门，她似乎和名井南的关系很好，先前还是当成亲妹妹无微不至地照顾着，后来晚上两个人就总待屋里不出来了，我先是有些惊异，后又觉得无权去顾及，就算他们俞家人的关系糜烂进骨子里，也轮不到我一外人去插上一杠

管事之前见我关心得紧，就给我分配了一段照看她的时间，我像往常一样按时例行公事，却发现名井南替我接手了喂药的活，可我从没见过如此喂药的，她几乎被俞定延圈进怀里，卿卿我我，不成体统，我看得两侧脸颊都涨热了，热感一路烧进了脑颅，绷紧的几根弦给烧得七零八落，我在俞定延笑着向我打招呼时，拔腿就飞奔出去

谁会想喂那样的药啊，黑乎乎的一碗，还泛着点红，闻起来有股说不清的腥气，看着就能恶心死人，我可早就受够了

那天早上我洗漱好，下楼准备吃早点，俞定延竟然已经在餐桌旁坐下，气色看起来似乎好了不少，我掐着指头算不过来，真是隔了许久才见她出了那阴里怪气的屋

名井南也从另一边楼梯上下来了，我看到她的脖子被啃得红一块紫一块，走路都飘飘忽忽的，就知道昨天晚上肯定被俞定延折腾得不轻，不过也情有可原，在密不透风的黑屋里关了那么久，论谁不得被心口那股子戾气给憋坏了。她在挨着俞定延的位置坐下，我便伸头坏笑着同她打声招呼

“少奶奶。”

名井南的脸腾地就红透了，支支吾吾不知怎样应答，俞定延佯装生气地推了我一把

“说什么胡话，她可是我妹妹。”

“不是早晚的事吗？”

俞定延没搭理我了，忙着给名井南摆上两副碗筷，一副盛上甜粥，一副添满了糕点，死谄媚样儿，可真能献殷勤

我不屑那边的调情，边吃边望呆，整个早点都在反复想着她被戏弄后很无措的模样，感到更开心了。绯红色从圆润的颧骨延伸到了耳尖，细嫩颀长的手慌乱地遮着脖颈上的红痕，明明是想分辩些什么却说不出口，急得眼底也漾起一层水波，好像再说句玩笑话，就变成了会落泪的陶瓷娃娃

“今天天气不错，南南来了俞府后还没出过大门，平井小姐要是嫌闷得慌，那就今儿带南南出去走一走？”

“我呢？”

“大小姐等痊愈了，老爷自然会有吩咐。”

我有些诧异地看看管事，又看看俞定延，她不言语，轻轻点了点头，垂着眼帘用小勺把粥里的山芋碾得稀碎，我的目光略略偏了偏，正巧撞上隔着俞定延投过来的眼神，她几乎是触到火舌一般迅速躲开了

俞定延揶揄我道，“阿桃，你本就常认不得路，你好生照顾南南，可别把南南带丢了。”

“知道啦，少奶奶要有三长两短，你们俞家人不得争着来揭我的皮。”

“又嘴贫。”

我向她身后偷瞄了一眼，名井南正低低地笑着看我们打闹，一向爱板着脸的管事也笑起来，说好久不见我俩这样了，俞府都变得冷清了许多

“南南，尝尝李阿妈拿手的豌豆黄。”我往名井南碗里夹了一块，“多吃点，荼城可大了，一整天都转不完。”

名井南被突如其来的举措弄得有些惊惶，“多谢平井小姐。”

我眨眨眼，这个称呼从她口中说出让我感到有些局促，也不知是不是有其他心思作祟，俞定延似乎暗着眼神瞥我一眼，而仅仅是一瞬间，我还未来得及回神，她立刻就笑盈盈地转过头去，“和我一样喊阿桃就好了，平井小姐也太生分了。”顺道也夹了块糕点塞进名井南碗里

名井南点点头，很认真地跟着叫了阿桃，耳朵又成了招人疼的虾粉色，语调温吞软乎乎的，比粥里的枣儿还甜，听得人耳根子酥痒，我向俞定延吐了下舌头，她阴阳怪气地小声调侃，这回我留意去听，倒也没听出嗔怪的意思

“还学会献殷勤了。”

“是你让我好生照顾。”

俞定延在桌下不轻不重地踢我一脚，我故意把五官皱在一块扮丑，她笑得嘴都合不拢，“我看你就是在觊觎南南。”

我耸耸肩，没回答，本身是玩笑话现在听来却意味不明，我将最后小半碗粥一口吞下，黏稠的米粒挂在喉咙里，上不去也下不来，连吸进去的气都带着粥的滚烫味，思前想后也无法从纷杂的思绪里琢磨出个头，慢慢又回想起第一次见到名井南的时候，那一双明眸在雨声里很灵动地忽闪着，她像是有话要对我说

TBC.


End file.
